Guillermo Álvarez Bianchi
España |defuncion = 1982 |lugar_defuncion = México |familiares = Hilda I. Estrada Furlan (esposa) Carolina Álvarez Estrada (hija) Rodrigo Álvarez Estrada (hijo) |nacionalidad = Español |pais = México |estado = Fallecido }} Slideshow-Guillermo Bianchi-1a1.jpg|Batman (serie de TV) Slideshow-Guillermo Bianchi-1a2.jpg|Los Picapiedra (serie animada) Slideshow-Guillermo Bianchi-1a4.jpg|Bernardo y Bianca Slideshow-Guillermo Bianchi-1a3.jpg|La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1972) Slideshow-Guillermo Bianchi-1a5.jpg|La telaraña de Charlotte (1973) Slideshow-Guillermo Bianchi-1a6.jpg|El invierno maravilloso de Frosty Slideshow-Guillermo Bianchi-1a7.jpg|Lawrence of Arabia Slideshow-Guillermo Bianchi-1a8.jpg|Pollyanna Guillermo Álvarez Bianchi fue un actor español quien realizó doblaje en México y es conocido por doblar las voces en series animadas como la voz de: El Señor Rajuela en Los Picapiedra (serie animada) también Don Gato y su pandilla Sargento Murphy (varios episodios), Abogado (epis. 6) entre otras series animadas y tambien series de TV como Batman (serie de TV), Kung Fu, Mi bella genio, Los locos Addams (serie de TV), El Gran Chaparral, otras series de TV como: El Avispón Verde (serie de TV), Buck Rogers en el siglo 25, Los tres chiflados, Mi marciano favorito (1963), Perdidos en el espacio y El súper agente 86 (serie de TV) y peliculas como, El maravilloso mundo de los hermanos Grimm (1962), Conspiración de silencio (1955), Lawrence de Arabia (1962), Uno, dos, tres (1961), El manto sagrado (1953), Moby Dick (1956), Mogambo (1953), y películas animadas como: Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos, Bernardo y Bianca, El invierno maravilloso de Frosty, Un cuento de Navidad (1969), Guillermo Bianchi fue un actor de doblaje muy exitoso. Filmografía Películas Charles Laughton * Espartaco(1960) - Graco * Soborno (1949) - J.J.Bealer Leon Askin *''Uno, dos, tres'' (1961) - Peripetchikoff *''El manto sagrado'' (1953) - Abidor el comerciante Philip Stainton *''Moby Dick'' (1956) - Bildad *''Mogambo'' (1953) - John Brown-Pryce Otros actores * La noche del vampiro (1979) - Cully Sawyer (George Dzundza) * El progreso del peregrino (1978) - Sr. Obstinado/ Sabio Mundano/ Príncipe * Los archivos de J. E. Hoover (1977) - Walter Winchell (Lloyd Gough) * Rocky (1976) - Mickey Goldmill (Burgess Meredith) (doblaje original) * El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975) - El Hombre Gordo (Eric Pohlmann) * La montaña embrujada (1975) - Tío Bene (Denver Pyle) * Un mulato llamado Martín (1975) - Sr. Oidor * El emperador del norte (1973) - Shack (Ernest Borgnine) * La batalla por el planeta de los simios (1973) - Mendez - (Paul Stevens) * Las grabaciones de Anderson (1971) - O'Leary - (John Call) * Adiós, Sabata (1970) - Mayor Metternich - (Antonio Gradoli) * El capitán Nemo y la ciudad sumergida (1969) - Capitán del barco de rescate * La pandilla salvaje (1969) - Freddie Sykes - (Edmond O'Brien) * La noche de los generales (1967) - General Stulpnagel (Harry Andrews) * ¿Quién es Quiller? (1966) - Weiss (Victor Beaumont) * Un hombre de dos reinos (1966) - Enrique VIII - (Orson Welles) * Almas en conflicto(1965)- Juez Thompson - (Torin Thatcher) * Lord Jim (1965) - Schomberg - (Akim Tamiroff) * Cuatro confesiones (1964) - Prospector - (Howard Da Silva) * Robin de Chicago (1964) - Six Second - (Hank Henry) * Charada(1963) - Sr. Felix - (Paul Bonifas) * Cabo de miedo (1962) - Dr. Pearsall - (Will Wright) * El espadachín de Siena (1962) - Padre Giacomo - (Tullio Carminati) * Lawrence de Arabia (1962) - Príncipe Feisal - (Alec Guinness) * El maravilloso mundo de los hermanos Grimm (1962) - Stossel - (Walter Slezak) * Pollyanna (1960) - Rev. Paul Ford (Karl Malden) * Historia de una monja (1959) - Obispo -(Ludovice Bonhomme) * La gata sobre el tejado caliente (1958) - Dr. Baugh (Larry Gates) * Los malvados de Yuma (1958) - Sample (Robert Emhardt) * Sed de mal (1958) - Tío Joe Grandi (Akim Tamiroff) * El prisionero del Rock and Roll (1957) - Barman (George Cisar)/Hotelero (Harry Hines) * El hombre del traje gris (1956) - Bill Hawthorne - (Gene Lockhart) * Al este del paraiso (1955) - Will Hamilton (Albert Dekker) * Abbott y Costello: Contra la momia (1955) -Iben - (Mel Welles) * Conspiración de silencio (1955) - Doc Velie - (Walter Brennan) * Tarántula (1955) - Sheriff Jack Andrews - (Nestor Paiva) * El cerebro de Donovan (1953) - Sr. MacNish - (John Hamilton) * Los Caballeros del Rey Arturo (1953) - Escudero (Desmond Llewelyn) * Los caballeros las prefieren rubias (1953) - Magistrado (Marcel Dalio) * El espectaculo mas grande del mundo (1952) - Ejecutivo de circo * Estrella del destino (1952) - Luther Kilgore - (James Burke) * Boda Real (1951) - James Ashmond (Albert Sharpe) * Río Grande - (1950) - Dr. Wilkins - (Chill Wills) * Té para dos (1950)- J. Maxwell Bloonhauss (S.Z. Sakall) * La linda dictadora (1949) Joe Lorgan - (Edward Arnold) * Conciencias muertas(1943) - Juez Daniel Tyler - (Matt Briggs) * El fantasma de la ópera (1943)- Amiot - (J. Edward Bromberg) * A lo largo del Mohawk (1939)- Gen. Nicholas Herkimer (Roger Imhof) * Susana de las montañas (1939)- Jefe Gran Águila (Maurice Moscovitch) * Heidi (1937) - Organillero - (George Humbert) * Madre tierra (1937) - Viejo Padre - (Charley Grapewin) Series de TV Personajes episódicos *''Ben Casey'' ** epis. # 01 - Jensen - Director del hospital - (Maurice Manson) *''Buck Rogers en el siglo 25'' ** epis. # 04 y 05 - Jolen Quince - (John Quade) *''Daktari'' ** epis. # 17 - Patrick Boyle Connors - (Michael Pate) *''El Avispón Verde (serie de TV)'' ** epis. # 07 y 08 - Cavanaugh - (Maurice Manson) ** epis. # 12 - Tubbs - (Jacques Aubuchon) ** epis. # 23 - Eddie Rech - (Marvin Brody) *''El Gran Chaparral'' *'Kelly Thordsen' ** epis. # 26 - Austin ** epis. # 33 - Bruger Otros ** epis. # 19 - Lije Driskill - (Leo Gordon) ** epis. # 35 - Judson - (Tom Reese) ** epis. # 40 - Cable - (Mills Watson) ** epis. # 45 - General Tirrel - (Tom Tully) ** epis. # 55 - Jed Fox - (Ted Gehring) /Matt -(Duane Grey) ** epis. # 60 - Miguel - (Don Diamond) ** epis. # 62 - Grizzly' Griswald - (Ron Feinberg) ** epis. # 67 - Sheriff Towers - (Dick Haynes) ** epis. # 72 - Bartender - (Patrick Sullivan Burke) ** epis. # 82 - China' Pierce - (William Conrad) ** epis. # 90 - Bartender - (Rodolfo Hoyos Jr.) ** epis. # 94 y # 95 - Julio Armendaris - (Malachi Throne) *''El show de Lucy'' ** epis. # 35 - Sgt. Wilcox - (James Flavin) (temp. 2, epis. 5) ** epis. # 37 - Sgt. Wilcox - (James Flavin) (temp. 2, epis. 7) *''El Súper Agente 86'' *'Stuart Nisbet' ** epis. # 44 - Sr. Schulman (temp. 2, epis. 15) ** epis. # 78 - Corrigan (temp. 3, epis. 18) Otros ** epis. # 03 - Hillary Gainsborough - (Ben Wright) ** epis. # 04 - Control Agente # 12 (Santa Claus) - (N/A) ** epis. # 06 - Red Cloud -(Anthony Caruso) ** epis. # 08 - Vaquero - (Simon Oakland) ** epis. # 10 - Doorman - (Nestor Paiva) ** epis. # 13 - Demetrios - (Theodore Marcuse) ** epis. # 14 - Agente 52 - (Don Ross) ** epis. # 15 - Prince Sully - (Dan Seymour) ** epis. # 16 - Camarero - (Fabian Dean) ** epis. # 18 - Vendedor - (Roy Engel) ** epis. # 20 - Almirante - (William Tannen) ** epis. # 23 - Beastmaster - (Oscar Beregi) ** epis. # 24 - Policía - (Jack Denton) ** epis. # 44 - Juez - (Howard Wendell) ** epis. # 49 - Dr. Ramsey - (Laurie Main) ** epis. # 61 - Nordell - (Martin Ashe) ** epis. # 62 - Don Carlos - (Edward Colmans) ** epis. # 65 - Mr. Peter, Fat Man - (Berry Kroeger) ** epis. # 68 - Dr. Ratton - (Jim Boles) ** epis. # 70 - Dutchman - (Iggie Wolfington) ** epis. # 77 - Sergeant - (Allan Drake) ** epis. # 84 - Gorshen - agente kaos # 1 -(John Byner)/ personaje compartido ** epis. # 86 - Sen. Wheelwright - (Alan Baxter) ** epis. # 92 - Oleg - (Avery Schreiber) (temp. 4, epis. 6) ** epis. # 109- Leadside - (Ronald Long) (temp. 4, epis. 23) ** epis. # 100- Woodman - (Dick Latessa) (temp. 4, epis. 14) ** epis. # 119 y 120 - Kruger - (Dana Elcar) (temp. 5, epis. 7 y 8) ** epis. # 123- Seaman - (Chuck Harrod) - (temp. 5, epis. 11) ** epis. # 127 y 128- Raúl Duval - (Marcel Hillaire) (temp. 5, epis 15 y 16) ** epis. # 138- The Whip - (Robert Middleton) (temp. 5, epis. 26) *''El túnel del tiempo'' ** epis. # 02 - Vice-Adm. Killian - (Barry Kelley) ** epis. # 03 - Sheriff - (James Westerfield) ** epis. # 04 - Sumida - (Fuji) *''El virginiano '' ** epis. # 04 - George - (George Cisar) *''Galería nocturna'' ** epis. # 03b - Charlie Petersen - (E.J. André) ** epis. # 06b - Doctor on the Lusitania - (Hedley Mattingly) *''Hechizada'' *'Dick Wilson' ** epis. # 44 - Montague - (temp. 2, epis. 8) ** epis. # 109- Customer - (temp. 4, epis. 2) *'Bernard Fox' ** epis. # 113- Dr. Bombay - (temp. 4, epis. 6) ** epis. # 116- Dr. Bombay - (temp. 4, epis. 9) ** epis. # 118- Dr. Bombay - (temp. 4, epis. 11) Otros ** epis. # 15 - Santa Claus - (Cecil Kellaway) (temp. 1, epis. 15) ** epis. # 39 - Albert Harding - (Arthur Peterson) (temp. 2, epis. 3) ** epis. # 41 - Mr. Foster - (Douglas Evans) (temp. 2, epis. 5) ** epis. # 42 - Police Sergeant - (Larry D. Mann) (temp. 2, epis. 6) ** epis. # 79 - Muldoon - (Henry Corden) (temp. 3, epis. 5) ** epis. # 86 - Max Cosgrove - (J. Pat O'Malley) (temp. 3, epis. 12) ** epis. # 88 - Franklin Pierce - (Martin Ashe) (temp. 3, epis. 14) ** epis. # 102- Frank Eastwood - (Judson Pratt) (temp. 3, epis. 28) ** epis. # 107- Tailor - (Mark Harris) (temp. 3, epis. 33) ** epis. # 108- Mr. Rohrbach - (J. Edward McKinley) (temp. 4, epis. 1) ** epis. # 121- Grayson - (Thomas Browne Henry) (temp. 4, epis. 14) ** epis. # 134- Edgar Baker - (J. Edward McKinley) (temp. 4, epis. 27) ** epis. # 203- Man on plane - (T.J. Halligan) (temp. 7, epis. 3) *''Kolchak: Lo increíble'' ** epis. # 04 - Deputy Sample - (John Doucette) (temp. 1, epis. 4) *''Kung Fu'' *'John Carradine' ** epis. # 03 - Rev. Serenity Johnson (temp. 1, epis. 2) ** epis. # 37 - Rev. Serenity Johnson (temp. 2, epis. 21) Otros ** epis. # 07 - Ed Rankin - (John Doucette) ** epis. # 08 - Judge Todd A. Pritikin - (Dana Elcar) ** epis. # 16 - Judge Emmitt Marcus - (Will Geer) ** epis. # 18 - Trapper - (Douglas Fowley)(temp. 2, epis. 2) ** epis. # 19 - Father Clancy - (Stafford Repp) (temp. 2, epis. 3) ** epis. # 20 - Sorcerer Liu - (Benson Fong) (temp. 2, epis. 4) ** epis. # 26 - Otto Schultz - (Howard Da Silva) (temp. 2, epis. 10) ** epis. # 29 - Bart Fisher - (Slim Pickens) (temp. 2, epis. 13) ** epis. # 34 - Dr. Joseph Colton - (Denver Pyle) (temp. 2, epis. 18) ** epis. # 35 - Marshal Ford - (Robert Middleton) (temp. 2, epis. 19) ** epis. # 39 - Sherriff Jaffe - (Don Hanmer) (temp. 2, epis. 23) ** epis. # 51 - Old Mandarin - (Victor Sen Yung) (temp. 3, epis. 12) *''La familia Ingalls'' ** epis. # 29 -Slick McBurney - (Gregory Walcott) (temp. 2, epis. 4) ** epis. # 41 - Sandy Nelson - (Sean McClory) (temp. 2, epis. 16) *''La familia Munster'' ** epis. # 03 - Police Commisioner Ludlow - (Barry Kelley) ** epis. # 06 - Seymour Farber - (Dick Winslow) ** epis. # 08 - Mr. Hansen - (Joseph Mell) ** epis. # 27 - Elderly Man - (Charles Seel) *''La tribu Brady (serie de TV)'' ** epis. # 01 - Sr. Tyler - (J. Pat O'Malley) (temp. 1, epis. 1) *''La novicia voladora'' ** epis. # 02 - Bishop Dillion - (Ivor Barry) ** epis. # 09 - Inspector - (C. Lindsay Workman) ** epis. # 12 - Joe / Man #1 - (Dick Wilson) ** epis. # 23 - Captain Otis Barnaby - (J. Pat O'Malley) ** epis. # 40 - Sgt. Salazar - (Michael Pataki) (temp. 2, epis. 10) ** epis. # 46 y 47 - Uncle Reggie Overton Perkins - (Alan Hale Jr.) (temp. 2, epis. 16 y 17) *''Los comandos de Garrison'' ** epis. # 03 - Eric Busch - (Berry Kroeger) *''Los intocables (1959) '' ** epis. # 08 - Whelan - (Roy Engel) ** epis. # 21 - Mayor Anton J. Cermak - (Robert Middleton) *''Los invasores'' ** epis. # 01 - Bombero - N/A (temp. 1, epis. 0) ** epis. # 02 - El Sacerdote - (Dabbs Greer) (temp. 1, epis. 1) ** epis. # 03 - Guide #2 - (Pepe Callahan) (temp. 1, epis. 2) ** epis. # 09 - Leo Rinaldi - (Ernest Sarracino) (temp. 1, epis. 8) ** epis. # 12 - Simon Carver - (Ed Begley) (temp. 1, epis. 11) ** epis. # 14 - Gus Flagg - (R.G. Armstrong) (temp. 1, epis. 13) ** epis. # 19 - Attendant - (Robert Dulaine) (temp. 2, epis. 2) ** epis. # 23 - Brennan - (James McCallion) (temp. 2, epis. 6) ** epis. # 24 - Sgt. Ernie Goldhaver - (John Randolph) (temp. 2, epis. 7) ** epis. # 26 y # 27 - Premier Thor Halvorsen - (Eduard Franz) (temp. 2, epis. 9 y 10) ** epis. # 29 - Dr. Samuel Crowell - (Ed Begley) (temp. 2, epis. 12) *''Los tres chiflados'' *'Bud Jamison' ** epis. # 01 - Hombre # 1 Lider ** epis. # 11 - Sr. Panther ** epis. # 15 - Defense Attorney ** epis. # 46 - Police Officer Kelly ** epis. # 54 - Army Sergeant ** epis. # 56 - Mr. Umpchay ** epis. # 64 - Party Guest otros * epis. # 70 - Huge German Sailor - (Jack 'Tiny' Lipson) ** epis. # 92 - George - auxiliar - (Wade Crosby) ** epis. # 121- Bill - (Wally Rose) *''Los Hart investigadores'' ** epis. # 50 - Carleton Withers - (Paul Marin) ** epis. # 62 - Giorgio Cabri - (Will Kuluva) *''Los intocables (1959)'' **epis. # ¿? - Big Bill Swinney (Peter Whitney) **epis. # ¿? - Anton J. Cermak (Robert Middleton) **epis. # ¿? - Dr. Oliver Dawson *''Los locos Addams (serie de TV)'' ** epis. # 04 - Reporter's Voice (voice) - Wilson -(Bob LeMond) ** epis. # 12 - James Ferguson - (Barry Kelley) ** epis. # 15 - Rockland Cartwright II -(Barry Kelley) ** epis. # 16 - Mr. Briggs, Postman -(Rolfe Sedan) ** epis. # 18 - Hunter - (Loyal T. Lucas) ** epis. # 21 - Judge Harvey Saunders - (Hal Smith) ** epis. # 25 - 1st Moving Man - (Leonard Bremen) ** epis. # 35 - Sam Derrick - (Douglas Evans) ** epis. # 39 - Mayor Arthur J. Henson - (Parley Baer) *''Mannix '' ** epis. # 01 - Sheriff Bevan - (K.L. Smith) *''Mi bella genio'' ** epis. # 01 - Basurero #2 - (Joe Higgins) ** epis. # 02 - Alí Abdulla - (Richard Kiel) ** epis. # 08 - Presentador show - (Steven Geray) ** epis. # 14 - General Hardley - (Jack Collins) ** epis. # 23 - Almirante Tugwell - (Ray Teal) ** epis. # 41 - Sigmund Freud - (Larry Gelman) (temp. 2, epis. 11) ** epis. # 57 - Dr. Benson - (Charles Irving) (temp. 2, epis. 27) ** epis. # 71 - Sam - (Jesse White) (temp. 3, epis. 10) ** epis. # 102- Akins - (John Myhers) (temp. 4, epis. 15) ** epis. # 108- Judge Miller - (J. Pat O'Malley) (temp. 4, epis. 21) ** epis. # 116- Suleiman - (Jackie Coogan) (temp. 5, epis. 3) ** epis. # 124- Henshaw (fotografo # 1) -(Cliff Norton)(temp. 5, epis. 11) ** epis. # 127- Lt. Morgan - (Stafford Repp) (temp. 5, epis. 14) ** epis. # 134- Gen. Fitzhugh - (Jim Backus) (temp. 5, epis. 21) *''Mi marciano favorito (1963)'' *'J. Pat O'Malley' *epis. # 01 - Sr. Harry Burns (temp. 1, epis. 1) *epis. # 02 - Sr. Harry Burns (temp. 1, epis. 2) (sin acreditar) *epis. # 08 - Sr. Harry Burns (temp. 1, epis. 8) *epis. # 10 - Sr. Harry Burns (temp. 1, epis. 10) *epis. # 20 - Sr. Harry Burns (temp. 1, epis. 20) *epis. # 34 - Sr. Harry Burns (temp. 1, epis. 34) *epis. # 35 - Sr. Harry Burns (temp. 1, epis. 35) *epis. # 36 - Sr. Harry Burns (temp. 1, epis. 36) *''Starsky & Hutch'' ** epis. # 07 - Anton Rusz - (Ivor Francis) (temp. 1, epis. 6) *''Un paso al más allá'' ** epis. # 07 - Él mismo (voz) - (Winston Churchill) ** epis. # 14 - Private Investigator - (Arthur Gould-Porter) ** epis. # 29 - Hotel Manager - (Charles Seel) (temp. 2, epis. 7) ** epis. # 35 - Oficial de policía - (Stafford Repp) (temp. 2, epis. 13) *''Valle de pasiones'' * epis. # 40 - Lou Johnson - (Bill Quinn) (temp. 2, epis. 10) *''Viaje al fondo del mar'' ** epis. # 01 - Dr. Selby - (John Zaremba) Miniseries * Centenario (1978) - varios * Jesús de Nazareth (1977)- Judah (Cyril Cusack) * Raíces (1977) - Sheriff Biggs (John Quade) Telefilmes * Pedro y Pablo (1981) - Rabino Gamaliel (José Ferrer) * El misterio de Salem's Lot (1979) - Cully Sawyer (George Dzundza) * Las cintas Norliss (1973) - Camionero (Stanley Adams) Series Animadas John Stephenson *''Los Picapiedras'' - Señor Rajuela *''Don Gato y su Pandilla'' **Sargento Murphy (varios episodios) **Abogado (epis. 6) Otros * Los Supersónicos - Sr. Jupiter/voces adicionales. * El show del pájaro loco - Pablo Morsa (Wally Walrus) * La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1972) - Magaña (Max Obiston) * Marvel Super Heroes- Hulk * Meteoro Robin Hood - Fraile Tuck * La mujer araña - Kingpin, otros personajes Personajes episódicos * Clutch Cargo ** epis. # 15 - Malo # 2 ** epis. # 19 - Scotty MacTavish ** epis. # 20 - Rampoor / Mayordomo ** epis. # 27 - Gordolobo ** epis. # 28 - Maldoso Jones ** epis. # 29 - Pilloso ** epis. # 31 - Jefe nativo Anime * Fujimaru del viento - Kenshin /voces adicionales Películas Animadas * La telaraña de Charlotte (1973) - Carnero - (Dave Madden) * 101 Dálmatas - Scottie * Bernardo y Bianca - Rufus * El invierno maravilloso de Frosty ''- Policía * ''Un cuento de Navidad (1969) - Sr. Fezziwig Cine y TV * Esos viejos rabo verdes (1983) * Burdel (1982) * El torito de Tepito (1982) * Las muñecas del King Kong (1981) * Tijuana caliente (1981) * Frontera brava (1980) * El Coyote y la Bronca (1980) * "Tania" (1980) TV series .... Ducrot * El torito puños de oro (1979) * La hora del jaguar (1978) .... Lic. Francisco Saldaña * Los amantes frios (1978) .... Don Marcial (segmento "El Soplador del vidrio") * Somos del otro Laredo (1977) * El moro de Cumpas (1977) * El elegido (1977) .... Obispo * Juan Armenta, el repatriado (1976) .... Gordo en Cantina * El valle de los miserables (1975) .... Don Casimiro * El juicio de Martín Cortés (1974) * Ante el cadáver de un líder (1974) * "Los miserables" (1974) TV series * El monasterio de los buitres (1973) * Que familia tan cotorra! (1973) * "Mi rival" (1973) TV series * Padre nuestro que estas en la tierra (1972) * La Martina (1972) * Cayó de la gloria el diablo (1972) .... Gordo de la feria * Los Beverly del Peralvillo (1971) * Temporada salvaje (1971) * Los novios (1971) .... Esposo de Chelito * La chamuscada (Tierra y libertad) (1971) * Aguilas de acero (1971) * El mundo del los muertos (1970) * La hermana Trinquete (1970) * Quinto patio (1970) * Capulina corazón de leon (1970) * Misión cumplida (1970) * Cazadores de espías (1969) * El aviso inoportuno (1969) * Trampa para un cadáver (1969) * Las fieras (1969) * No juzgarás a tus padres (1969) * La gran aventura (1969) * El día de la boda (1968) .... Sr. Balderrama * Valentín de la Sierra (1968) * Corona de lágrimas (1968) .... Don Leobardo * El caudillo (1968) * Pax? (1968) * El silencioso (1967) * Los caifanes (1967) .... Hombre gordo de las corónas de muerto * Si quiero (1967) * Vuelve el Texano (1966) * Alazán y enamorado (1966) * Juventud sin ley (Rebeldes a go-go) (1966) * El tragabalas (1966) * Los valses venían de Viena y los niños de París (1966) * El planeta de las mujeres invasoras (1966) .... Hombre gordo secuestrado * Viento negro (1965) .... El griego * Los reyes del volante (1965) * El anónimo (1965) * Los asesinos del karate (1965) * Raíces en el infierno (1965) * El pecador (1965) .... Cliente gordo * Rateros último modelo (1965) * El asesino invisible (1965) * El texano (1965) * El bracero del año (1964) .... Italian * La sombra del mano negra (1964) * Así amaron nuestros padres (1964) * Las invencibles (1964) * El Espadachín (1964) * Canción del alma (1964) .... Daniel * Las hijas del Zorro (1964) * La edad de la violencia (1964) .... Víctima de robo * Las dos galleras (1964) * Un tipo a todo dar (1963) .... Don Gordo * La máscara de jade (1963) * El beso de ultratumba (1963) * Los apuros de dos gallos (1963) * Neutrón contra el Dr. Caronte (1963) * Santo contra el rey del crimen (1962) .... Don Cosme * Juramento de sangre (1962) * Los falsos héroes (1962) * La entrega de Chucho el Roto (1962) * Dinamita Kid (1962) * Muerte en la feria (1962) * El ángel exterminador (1962) * Jóvenes y bellas (1962) * Cazadores de cabezas (1962) .... Sr. Garay * El rayo de Jalisco (1962) * La marca del gavilán (1962) * El hijo del charro negro (1961) * La chamaca (1961) * Tres balas perdidas (1961) * Caperucita y sus tres amigos (1961) * Viva Jalisco que es mi tierra (1961) * Vacaciones en Acapulco (1961) * Aventuras de Joselito y Pulgarcito (1960) * Vivo o muerto (1960) .... Cantinero * Por ti aprendí a querer (1960) * Pancho Villa y la Valentina (1960) * Calibre 44 (1960) (uncredited) * La tijera de oro (1960) * La caperucita roja (1960) * El último mexicano (1960) * Me importa poco (1960) * Vivir del cuento (1960) * Infierno de almas (1960) .... Ayudante de Rene * El grito de la muerte (1959) .... Don Emiliano * Mis secretarias privadas (1959) .... Benito * La estampida (1959) * El que con niños se acuesta.. (1959) * Las coronelas (1959) * Siete pecados (1959) * El sordo (1959) * Cada quién su música (1959) * Misterios de ultratumba (1959) .... Don anselmo * El cofre del pirata (1959) * México nunca duerme (1959) .... Don Inocencio Dosamantes * Flor de canela (1959) * Tres lecciones de amor (1959) * "Puerta de suspenso" (1959) TV series * Bajo el cielo de México (1958) .... Dueño del Café * A sablazo limpio (1958) * Villa!! (1958) (as Guillermo Bianchi) .... Julie's Car Driver * Los hijos del divorcio (1958) .... Sen~or Lemon * La odalisca No. 13 (1958) * Una golfa (1958) * Los tres vivales (1958) * Los muertos no hablan (1958) * El gran premio (1958) * La venganza de Heraclio Bernal (1958) * La máscara de carne (1958) * Tú y la mentira (1958) * Mujer en condominio (1958) * La torre de marfil (1958) * Aquí está Heraclio Bernal (1958) .... Prefecto * La feria de San Marcos (1958) * La cama de piedra (1958) * La sombra del otro (1957) * Los tres mosqueteros y medio (1957) * El bolero de Raquel (1957) .... Turista Gordo (Fat Tourist) * El vampiro (1957) .... Train administrator * Los tres bohemios (1957) * Pepito as del volante (1957) * La culta dama (1957) .... Jefe de factoria * Alma de acero (1957) * El buen ladrón (1957) * Bambalinas (1957) * Pies de gato (1957) * El organillero (1957) * Hora y media de balazos (1957) * Pancho López (1957) * Juventud desenfrenada (1956) * Nos veremos en el cielo (1956) * La huella del chacal (1956) * Primavera en el corazón (1956) * Pensión de artistas (1956) * Besos prohibidos (1956) * El vividor (1956) * Caras nuevas (1956) * Mi canción eres tú (1956) * Pura vida (1956) .... Invitado a fiesta * Los gavilanes (1956) * Una movida chueca (1956) * La venganza de los Villalobos (1955) * El gavilán vengador (1955) * De carne somos (1955) * La vida tiene tres días (1955) .... Don Sebastián * El rayo justiciero (1955) .... Bartender * Soy un golfo (1955) * Secreto profesional (1955) .... Periodista * Espaldas mojadas (1955) .... Rico * Maternidad imposible (1955) * A los cuatro vientos (1955) * Las nenas del 7 (1955) * Camino de Guanajuato (1955) * As negro (1954) .... Patrón * Dios nos manda vivir (1954) * La rebelión de los colgados (1954) * Nuevo amanecer (1954) * La entrega (1954) .... López * El águila negra (1954) * Por qué ya no me quieres (1954) * El valor de vivir (1954) * Cuarto de hotel (1953) * Me traes de un' ala (1953) .... Hombre en telefono * ¡Baile mi rey!... (1951) .... Hombre gordo * Los hijos de la calle (1951) * La mujer que yo amé (1950) * Doña Diabla (1950) * Un corazón en el ruedo (1950) .... don Juvencio * Un cuerpo de mujer (1949) .... Sr. Domínguez * La hija del penal (1949) * Memorias de una vampiresa (1945) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en España Categoría:Actores de radioteatro